kfd6fandomcom-20200213-history
DM Guidelines
Three Golden Rules Of Killing Floor RP *Every Standoff Is A Heroic Last Stand *Kill'em All *Fine Tune The Gore Every Standoff Is A Heroic Last Stand So they earn that victory if they survive. Specimen may be below average IQ but they are smart enough to take over most of London, as cruel as someone that can't grasp what cruelty is and engineered to be superior. If things are looking good for survivors you can always ruin it with a "skin of our teeth" encounter. However keep it in check, even when you turn it into DM versus Players you still have to be fair. Tempting desperate Players with promises of sucess is lot less satisfying then tempting well doing players with shiny stuff is more fun... you can count on that. Also don't be afraid to remind them Heroic Last Stands are called "the last" for some reason if they push it too hard. For the first session ever, pick an Outbreak scenario, hand them pre-made characters preferably all civilian with a couple of Police characters. Let them know they are very unlikely to survive for more then half an hour or so. Drop a bridge on them or arrange a brutal meeting with Patriach if you have to. This is also good time to decide on the amount of gore. Kill'em All Frequently, whenever, wherever, however possible. Okay, don't kill them whenever, let the bastards make it past the end game if they get there as the only way of advancement is completing campaigns (as usual as long as they don't push it too hard). However up until there everyone is fair game. Since Players deaths are compansated by military reinforcements and NPCs becoming PCs if you follow the sample campaigns structure, they will only have to sit out until rest of the team completes their objective and extracted. If you are intereted in instant deaths for everyone consider allowing Players using Huntington Biolabs to... eh... respawn... and turn the setting into Paranoia. eh... you know what don't... allow them to take the advancement on their deceased character so that they may play another campaign with you DMing. By the way Players took pre-made character or turning NPCs into PCs are always fair game, since they will only have superficial attachment to them. Fine Tune The Gore Its an adult setting, its good to have players constantly repulsed by the actions of specimen, but its not good to have players throw up all over the place, delete you from facebook and pretend they never met you before when you are eventually hospitalized. Try to find the right balance, some people will have hard time imagining blood smeared walls with bits of flesh and dead bodies all over the place. Bear in mind children never make good decoration for your blood soaked sea of mutilated bodies. Keep them if think everyone can handle it, but without detailed descriptions. Also try not to rely too much on putting children in danger to create even more tension, maybe once a campaign at most. The constant source of nightmare fuel is the specimen themselves. As they are barely more then disfigured, abused children following a three meter tall maniac with a rocket launcher for an arm having a guilt trip as their father. Category:Campaign Stuff